


Pat Me On the Back When You're Able

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Set circa season 4. Prompt:We're all a little bit crooked when you tilt your head.





	Pat Me On the Back When You're Able

She counts the money, gets to seventeen cents before she's distracted by something foreign and slightly darker in colour, a penny perhaps, loses track then because paying attention to anything that isn't her own pathetic misery is apparently too much to ask.

“You're better off anyway...” His words land in the space that separates them. Scatter and spread like the coins she's bouncing in the palm of her hand. He's not sure he believes a single one.

She raises her eyebrows but doesn't turn to look at him. Tilts her head to the ceiling instead, searches for the proof that may just be painted there.

A silent validation.

“Yeah, probably...” She doesn't believe him either. Two weeks in Hawaii with Meredith and it all feels like a lifetime ago. Tequila swallowed straight from the glass neck of the bottle and too much but not enough, never enough, endless sunshine.

He'd wasted gas and time and breathing space on a trip that didn't really take him anywhere except further into his own head. A place it seems he's spent his whole life running from with a pointless desperation.

“Wanna go to Joe's?” He shrugs as he's asking the question. An incongruous movement that she doesn't really understand.

Then again, there is so very little about him that she does...

“Not particularly.” She mirrors his shrug. Tries the motion on for size. A quick tension release and she thinks she might just get it then.

“Yeah, me either.”

She pours the coins back into the bag he'd presented them in. Tosses the lot into his lap. “It's your shout, Evilspawn.”


End file.
